The Bioinformatics Core of the Yale Center of Excellence for Molecular Hematology aims to meet the computational, analytic, and data management challenges posed in the hematopoiesis and stem cell biology research of YCEMH investigators. It will tie together and provide common interfaces for the multiple bioinformatics resources at Yale and elsewhere in order to allow Yale investigators in the field of hematology, including those studying hematopoiesis and stem cell biology, to access a variety of data sources, information and computational resources, and to facilitate their integration into ongoing research. The Core will provide five main functions, which are: 1) to provide data management for and data sharing among different projects;2) to provide web-accessible access to data and analysis tools for YCEMH investigators;3) to coordinate and participate in the development and accessibility of innovative visualization and analysis tools for hematopoiesis/stem cell biology;4) to leverage contributions and interactions among various groups at Yale working on different aspects of bioinformatics that can benefit investigators in the center;and 5) to provide customized training for specific tools provided by the core, and coordinate and make available other training opportunities, that will directly benefit investigators of the YCEMH in their hematopoiesis and stem cell biology research.